A conventional mobile terminal device has a communication function of connecting to a mobile telephone network and a communication function of connecting to a wireless local area network (LAN). The mobile terminal device can connect to a network such as the Internet by way of, for example, base stations of the mobile telephone network and wireless LAN access points that are located at various places.
A related technique, for example, detects the position of a terminal based on the field intensity of a signal received from a mobile network base station and detects the position of a connection point to the wireless LAN based on a base station cell ID and the electric field strength of the received signal. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-44659.
Nonetheless, with the related technique, a problem of increased the power consumption arises consequent to the mobile terminal device performing a scanning operation to search for an access point of the wireless LAN, etc. For example, in the case of starting a scanning operation to search for an access point of the wireless LAN whenever handover occurs, frequent handover leads to an increase in the power consumption of the mobile terminal device for the scanning operation to search for an access point.